warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Fading Skies
Allegiance RiverClan: Leader: Swiftstar- gray tom with black front paws, muzzle, and tail tip with green eyes Deputy: Wolfthorn- light silver and white tom with darker stripes and wolfish yellow etes Medicine Cat: Orangebrook- ginger tom with huge white paws and tail Warriors-'' Rippedstripe- silver tom with ragged-looking stripes and wolfish green eyes Ferneyes- mostly black tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Skyfeather- calico she-cat with blue eyes Blueriver- blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes Silverblaze- silver tabby she-cat with orange diamond on her forehead and white paws with fiery amber eyes. Eagledive- slender ginger and white tom with green eyes Spikepelt- brown tabby tom with green eyes Sparrowflight- brown tabby tom with amber eyes Talonstrike- orange and white tabby tom with green eyes. Greysquall- dark wiry grey tom with tabby markings, light grey ears, paws and stripe and amber eyes. Lilystream- tortoishell and white she-cat with blue eyes. Ivypelt- light brown tabby and white she cat with green eyes Blazestep- fluffy white tom with orange paws and blue eyes. Mosswhisker- brown and black tabby she-ct witht with amber eyes Frozenfur:- white she-cat with silver tabby markings and blue eyes; long curved scar on her right side. Falconclaw- silver tabby and white tom with yellow eyes. Wasptail- ginger and white tom with a dark black ringed tail and golden eyes. Darkstone- dusty grey tabby she cat with black markings and yellow eyes. Snowfall- white long haired she cat with black markings and blue eyes. Pinemist- brown and black tabby tom with yellow eyes. Mudstripe- brown and black tabby tom with green eyes. Siltfur- light colored mostly brown and tan tom with hazel eyes. Minnowscale- white and orange she cat with brown flecks and amber eyes. ''Apprentices: Sablepaw- brown and white she-cat with curly fur and green eyes. Elders: Mistyclaw- gray she-cat with yellow eyes Rockwing- gray tom with white muzzle,paws and amber eyes. ThunderClan: Leader Dawnstar- flame point balinese she-cat with blue eyes Deputy Lionroar- amber tabby tom with thick fur like a lion's mane with orange ears and tail tip and white paws, green eyes Medicine cat Wrensong- beautiful light golden tabby she-cat with copper stripes and white paws and throat; bright green eyes Warriors Frostheart- White tom with grey eyes Snakefang- russet tom with a snake's fang caught in his ear and yellow eyes Blackwind- black tom with cold yellow eyes Larkwing- light cream and brown tabby tom with blue eyes Mistbreath- light gray she-cat with darker stripe down her back and blue eyes Thornheart- a muscular dark tabby tom with a white throat, chest and paws with no tail and amber eyes Swiftshadow- slender black tom with white chin and tail tip and green eyes Finchflight- calico and white she-cat with amber eyes Leopardpelt- golden tabby tom with amber eyes Oakshade- brown tom with black markings and paws, white toes and amber eyes Sandstone- pale brown tom with a white chest and blue eyes Rosethorn- white tom with ginger markings and green eyes Brightwish- Mostly white calico she-cat with a ginger striped tail and yellow-green eyes Lilacfur- purpleish-grey she-cat with light tabby markings and yellow eyes Coyotecry- silver and white tabby tom with black paws and yellow-green eyes Nightshade- golden brown marbled tabby she-cat with white toes and dark brown stripe down her back, one eye is blue and the other golden. Sunspot- golden spotted white she-cat with green eyes. Hailstorm- white she-cat with dark gray spots and flecks and blue eyes. Grassblade- ginger and brown tabby tom with green eyes Redfang- russet and white tabby tom with a very defined fang and amber eyes. Wolfember- flame point balinese tom with orange stripes along his body, white paws and muzzle and blue eyes, missing half of his tail. Apprentices Darkpaw- mostly gray tortoiseshell she-cat with a white patch on her throat, black paws and blue eyes. Rainpaw- white she-cat with a gray mask and flecks with gray eyes. Bluepaw- grey-blue she-cat with white paws and blue eyes Adderpaw- mostly ginger and black tom with amber eyes Tawnypaw- light tan tom with darker brown down his back and tail and yellow-green eyes Queens Snowfeather - blue point siamese she-cat with faint tabby markings and blue eyes. (Ecrukit, Umberkit, Jaykit and Swiftkit) Elders Gorseclaw- white tom with grey and black patches and yellow eyey. Dustclaw- light brown tabby tom with amber eyes Fawnbound- long legged brown tom with white spots and amber eyes Birchwhisker- brown tabby tom with blue eyes WindClan: '' '' Leader: '' Spottedstar- black she-cat with white spots and dark green eyes ''Deputy: Stoneheart- dark gray tom with green eyes Medicine Cat: Whitefoot- she-cat with dark green eyes and black body, has all white paws but one and white patch over one eye. Warriors: Wildfur- white tortoishell tom with aqua colored eyes Lilyfire- ginger she-cat with light green eyes Nightpool- black she-cat with white chest and yellow eyes Dirtpath- long haired brown tabby tom with amber eyes Sootfeather- dark gray, almost black tom with lighter gray stripes, has blue eyes Speckledsky- gray/brown she-cat with aqua colored eyes and white chest with front legs lighter gray/blue Spotface- white and black tom with amber eyes Horsetail- dark brown tom with amber eyes Gingerflash- ginger she-cat with green eyes Darkcloud- dark brown tom with black stripes and black paws, dark amber eyes Rapidbreeze- gray tom with yellow eyes Jaggedstripe- short-haired brown and white tabby tom with dark amber eyes Brackenclaw- long-furred calico tom with light green eyes Fernface-Brown speckled she-cat with black and white patches on her face. Has amber eyes Dawnfeather-Light grey she-cat with orange eyes and tawny stripes. Has white patches on her left eye, tail tip, and ear tips Thrushwing-Light gray tabby she-cat with green eyes Weedtangle- tom with gray, brown, and ginger pelt, yellow eyes Apprentices: Ghostpaw- white tom with black paws and dark black rings that line his light grey-green eyes Patchpaw- amber eyed she-cat, tortoiseshell Badgerpaw- Large black tom with a striking white stripe down his back Coalpaw-Scrawny, jet black kit with dull fur. Has yellow eyes. Queens: Littlenose- Ginger she-cat with gray, tabby markings and gray eyes (Sparkkit) Tabbypelt- cream colored she-cat with darker brown stripes and green eyes (Sedgekit, Dewkit, and Hailkit) Elders: Graymist- Dark gray she-cat with black stripes, blue eyes, and scars on her shoulders ShadowClan: Leader Indigostar- grey and white tom with black patches and dark blue eyes Deputy Mousetail- dark brown tabby tom with a thin tail and yellow eyes Medicine cat Smallpebble- grey and orange tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes Warriors Frostfire- light gray she-cat with dark blue eyes Icewing- long furred white she-cat with one grey spot on her face and green-blue eyes Redfur- red-orange tom with white paws and green eyes Shrewflight- large black tom with green eyes Poolripple- White and gray tom with amber eyes Birdflight- light gray and white she-cat with blue-gray eyes Bramblefur- black and white tom with green-blue eyes Tigerstripe- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes Glacierfrost- white tom with dark grey flecks and green eyes Falconswoop- dark grey she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes Snowstorm- white she-cat with lovely green eyes Starkpath- russet she-cat with black stripes and sky blue eyes Ringleg- large light and dark brown tom with dark black stripes and rings around his legs and tail (Main coon) and amber eyes Marshwhisker- long furred large white tom (Main coon) with blue eyes Sableheart- creamy light and dark brown she-cat (main coon) with white paws, throat and tail tip and blue eyes Apprentices Shinglepaw- white she-cat with a blue-grey half mask and other blue-grey markings with one gold eye and the other blue (Mentor: Mousetail) Briarpaw- brown and tan dusted tom (abyssinian) with yellow eyes (Mentor: Tigerstripe) Ravenpaw- black she-cat with green eyes (Mentor: Redfur) Russetpaw- red tom with black stripes and one white paw with green eyes Thicketpaw- dark grey tortoiseshell she-cat with white tail tip and throat with blue eyes. Queens Mudmask- siamese she-cat with a distinctive brown face and yellow eyes (Hawkkit and Silverkit) Blueflower's kits (Thornkit, Honeykit and Bronzekit) Elders - SkyClan: Leader: Branchstar- brown tabby tom with amber eyes Deputy: '' Robinfeather- russet she-cat with green eyes ''Medicine Cat: Acornpelt- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes Warriors: Redflight- ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes Sparrowtuft- brown tabby tom with a scar going to his belly Brackenclaw- ginger tom with green eyes Poppywish- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Rowanfur- brown tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes Hazelflight- gray she-cat with green eyes Mapleleaf- calico she-cat with amber eyes Webstorm- gray tom with white patches Buzzardsight- ginger tom with green eyes Hatchfur- dark gray tom with blue eyes Mistlesting- silver she-cat with green eyes Embertail- dark gray she-cat with hazel eyes Fernpelt- light brown tabby she-cat with leaf green eyes Apprentice: Tansypaw- cream she-cat with green eyes Mistpaw- pale brown she-cat with green eyes Snailpaw- ginger tom with green eyes Queens: Brairleaf- brown and ginger she-cat with a white speckles and amber eyes Elders: Petalshade- cream she-cat with amber eyes Sparrowwing- brown tabby tom with green eyes Cats outside the Clans: Half- brown tabby tom with a short tail Alder- brown tabby with amber eyes Ragged- brown tabby tom with green eyes Speckle- tortioshell she-cat with amber eyes Wolf- gray grizzled tom with wolfish amber eyes Fox- ginger tom with green eyes Aspen- ginger tom with green eyes Jagged- brown tom with fierce green eyes Prolouge The river splashes against the bank as the moon shone its bright luminous light. Pointed ears was the only telling sign of cats. The soft breeze lightly ruffled up pelts of the cats below which came from the directions of the Woodland be. The river crashed against the bank, the ripples of the water reflects the claw-moon's little light. The soft breeze which came from the direction of the oaks mildly ruffled the pelt of a amber tabby tom who turned to his Clanmates. " I'm surprised RiverClan has not came to challenged us yet." The amber tabby mused" You would think Swiftstar would have sent a battle patrol by now." A light brown tom with a stripe down his back padded forward, his paws stopping carelessly on the terrain, kicking up leaves and sticks" RiverClan cats are all hiss and no bite, those fatties couldn't catch a wounded mouse even if it sat at their paws just being to be eaten." A black tom hissed at the young cat" Enough Adderpaw, get back to your position." As Adderpaw dropped back to get with Coyotecry and Nightshade. The wind changed direction blowing from the river, the wind changed just in time. As Blackwind smelled the fishy-smell of RiverClan, cats exploded from the river. Blackwind lunged forward aiming for the gray tom, Wolfthorn. Wolfthorn yowled in surprise as Blackwind reared up and pinned down Wolfthorn" What are you otters doing here." Wolfthorn smirked and then gave a chuckle" I never thought I see the day when ThunderClan was so lax. After RiverClan sends your cats fleeing and yowling for their mothers, we will take some of your precious forest." Blackwind peeled his lips back snarling" This is our territory, you don't belong in this forest." Wolfthorn laughed" My cats say otherwise." A screech made Blackwind's head snap, Hailstorm was pinned down by Greysquall. Letting go of Wolfthorn and kicking him away, Blackwind screeched a challenge sinking his teeth into Greysquall shoulder. Greysquall yowled, wrenching himself free " Are you sure you want to fight me Blackwind?" Blackwing spat at the Greysquall" you couldn't win a fight against me." Greysquall narrowed his eyes" Your right." Greysquall raised his tail and yowled loudly. Coyotecry screeched" Reinforcements from the river, lookout." Two cats cannon into Blackwind" I can take you on with couple cats though." Blackwind hissed in fury, as Eagledive and Spikepelt attacked him. Claws tore at his belly as Eagledive shredded his muzzle. Blackwind kicked Spikepelt in his jaw, sending him straggering. Blackwind snapped upward catching Eagledive's paw, twisting his head causing Eagledive to crash to the ground. Blackwind darted forward, sinking his teeth into Spikepelt's hindleg. Blackwind held on until he tasted blood, with a screech Spikepelt wrenched free and fled for the river. Turning to Eagledive, he snapped his teeth and sank them into his ear. Eagledive screeched as he tore it off. Sweeping his hindleg, and pinning Eagledive down. Blackwind tore at Eagledive's belly, the warrior screech running to the river. " Retreat ThunderClan now!" The ThunderClan cats ran towards the forest, leaving the RiverClan cats lost. Blackwind race away to join his Clanmates, curling his lip at Wolfthorn. He padded into the forest, his mind focus on destroying Wolfthorn.